For helmet-wearing athletes in many sports, beyond the safety aspects of the protective helmet, additional considerations can include helmet fit and airflow through the helmet. Improvements in fit comfort and airflow can reduce distractions to the athlete and thereby improve performance. Although the results of the method and system disclosed in this document relate primarily to safety, in addition to safety, improvements in fit, airflow, and comfort can also be achieved without reducing safety for particular customers and customer head shapes.
Conventional helmet creation technology has designed helmets with the assumption that human heads are similar and that head circumference is the most important factor in choosing an appropriate helmet. Adjustments to the standard helmet are then made by adding different thicknesses of padding between the customer's head and the inner surface of the helmet. These assumptions, however, have resulted in helmets that do not fit correctly, tend to slip around on the customer's head, rattle on the customer's head when vibration occurs in the customer's body during activities in the sport, or to create pressure points on the customer's head and face to try to keep the helmet in place even though the padding does not fit right or where the customer's head is too big to have padding between the head and the helmet protective material. Systems that conform to a customer's head developed by Giro and Bell in the 1990's do a remarkable job of stabilizing the a helmet on a customer's head. However, previously developed fit systems do not totally eliminate reliance on the requirement for additional padding by the customer to adapt the standard helmets to the customer's head for a more comfortable fit.
While scanning systems for human body parts are known, they suffer from a number of significant limitations and deficiencies. For example, the scanning equipment is expensive, bulky and requires the scanner and the subject to be in the same place at the same time. This requirement limits the easy and cost effective access for the general public as the scanner equipment is very expensive, difficult to transport and must have trained personnel to use it. Additionally, some head shape scanning technologies are susceptible to false readings due to moisture on the head and hair bulk. Conventional helmet creating technologies are not practical for creating custom head shape helmets because they are expensive and the molds are expensive. It is desirable to form a custom fit helmet for customers without the need of expensive scanning and manufacturing equipment, and to create that custom fit helmet quickly and without requiring separate custom molds for each helmet.